


Whatever You Want

by HalloweenBae



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Dick Pics, F/M, Heavy Petting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae





	Whatever You Want

You show him the picture on your phone as you look the other way, embarrassed you even told him about it.

He laughs, trying not to spit his beer all over your phone. “Are you kidding me?”

“I know,” You roll your eyes and exit out of the text conversation. “I didn’t even ask for it.” You lock your phone and put it in your back pocket. “If I wanted to see it, I’ll see it in person, you know?” 

You take a sip of your cider and look at your partner as he struggles to swallow his laughter. “Yeah, but that guy’s so small compared to…” He trails off.

“Compared to…?” You raise an eyebrow.

Nick clears his throat and sets his beer down on the counter. “I don’t see why you’re even on this site, you could have any man in New York if you wanted.” He turns toward you, his arm behind your back on the bar. “I bet every man in this bar would say yes if you asked them to bed right now.”

“Nick, I don’t need you patronizing me, thank you.” You turn to him, the alcohol in your system pointing out how full and beautiful his lips are.

“I’m not patronizing you, I’m being serious.” He inches closer to you, brushing your leg with his. 

“And if I asked you to bed…?” That escalated quickly. God, this cider was working fast. You’re never this confident. 

“If you asked me?” He steps so close to you that your noses practically touch. 

You’ve never been this close to your partner before; never felt the heat from his torso so deeply that you thought you might catch fire. You’ve never noticed how beautiful his golden brown eyes are against those thick, black lashes of his. You’ve never wanted to see just how big he was in between his legs to compare him to that horrible photo.

“Would you say yes?” You run your fingers along his belt, tugging on the hem of his pants. 

“What do you think?” He lets you pull his hips into yours. He’s really going to make you work for this.

“I think you’ve been wanting to for a while.” You lean in and whisper into his ear. “I think you’ve thought about it just as much as I have.” You run your lips across the shell of his ear as his hair stands on end.

You press your hips against him, the bar stool offering no resistance. You feel him grow hard against your leg as you lift your knee up between his.

“What do you think about, y/n?” His breath pushes the hair off your neck like a warm summer’s breeze.

“I think about you grabbing me here.” You take his hand and slide it up your thigh before you let it rest on your ass. 

“Oh yeah?” He growls, squeezing your cheek and pulling you into him. “What else do I get to do to you?”

“Whatever you want.” You kiss the spot just behind his ear as he pulls you even closer. You can feel the friction in his pants start to grow as he bites his lower lip and squeezes your other cheek.

“How about we get out of here before I have to arrest you for public indecency.”

—————

Nick climbs into the back seat of the Uber after he sees you fasten your seat belt. He adjusts his tie and sits in the middle seat as the driver confirms your address. 

“You kids have a crazy night already? It’s pretty early to be turning in.” The driver asks, quickly looking back at you.

“I think we’ve had all the fun we can have there.” Nick answers, sliding his hand in between your legs as he keeps his eyes forward. 

“Suit yourself. Homeward bound.” The driver shifts his car into drive and turns onto the street.

You gasp as his fingers run up and down your length, pulling the cloth on top of your clit. His thumb and pinky spread your legs open as he stares innocently out the window. 

Two can play at this game, you think. You graze your hand over his khakis, feeling him harden beneath your palm. He takes in a deep breath as you stroke him through the fabric, adjusting his hips as he grows to full attention. Jesus, he’s a big boy. You’ve always assumed he was by the way he carried himself, but you could never be too sure. You continue to stroke him through his pants as his hips rock back and forth. He continues to face forward as he bites his lip, closing his eyes as he tries to control his breathing. 

“Oh God.” You hear him say under his breath. You tighten your grip on his shaft, feeling him twitch with each stroke before your trace circles on his tip with your fingernail. 

He takes his hand out from between your legs and grabs your wrist. “Enough.” He whispers.

“We’re here.” Your driver announces. He unlocks the doors and looks back at you as Nick finally opens his eyes. 

“Thanks Jamal.” You stare at Nick, his fingers still tight around your wrist. “You’re the best.” 

“Yeah, thanks guys, you have a good night!” He waves and looks at his phone for the nearest pickup.

You unbuckle your seatbelt and grab Nick by the tie. Part of you wants to unzip him right here and ride him until he loses it inside of you, but you decide to make him wait. You climb on top of him, sitting down on his erection for a split second before leaning to the side and getting out of the car.

His eyes lock onto you as he steps out of the car, his lips pursing. “You’re in trouble.”

“I hope so.” You pull your keys out of your purse and press your magnet to the door of your apartment building.


End file.
